


Observaciones

by missfrankenteen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfrankenteen/pseuds/missfrankenteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Observar. Concentrarse sólo en los hechos, en lo que ves. Despreocuparse de todo lo demás, incluso de lo cotidiano y lo necesario para sobrevivir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observaciones

Observaciones

 

Observar. Concentrarse sólo en los hechos, en lo que ves. Despreocuparse de todo lo demás, incluso de lo cotidiano y lo necesario para sobrevivir. Actuar como si el mundo se hubiera parado. Aunque el mundo sigue girando. A una velocidad vertiginosa. Tan vertiginosa como la manera en que él llega a sus conclusiones. Tan obvias. Tan confusas en un primer momento. Pero tan obvias al fin y al cabo.

 

Y es que sólo tienes que observar para comprenderlo todo. Observar cada lugar, cada ropa, cada comportamiento. Si supieras observar y analizar cada detalle de la misma forma en que él lo hace, todas tus preguntas ya tendrían respuesta.

 

Aunque no hace falta ser un genio de la observación y/o la deducción para darse cuenta de lo que pasa entre vosotros.


End file.
